ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: Jurassic Idol
(Back in Jurassic Britain, Willow is holding a microphone. Lamar is filming her using a film camera he stole from the Alpha Gang. She is in front of a Metriacanthosaurus.) * Willow: '''Welcome back to Jurassic Idol. Our next contestant is one of the most secretive and reclusive contestants that we've ever heard on this show. Let's give a warm welcome to Matthew the Metriacanthosaurus. * '''Matthew: (roars) * Willow: '''No, Metriacanthosaurus, and so little is known about you. From what palaeontologists have pieced together, you'll excuse the pun, is that a pretty long spine. In fact, I heard it said that your name means "medium spine lizard", because your vertebra are taller than the typical carnosaurs like the other dinosaur of this period: Allosaurus. Is that true? * '''Matthew: (roars) * Willow: '''Are you looking forward to protecting your home and forming the British Guard of the Jurassic? * '''Matthew: (roars) '' * '''Willow:' That's right. This season finale is being held during Dino-Nites. October 16 through 18, 23rd through 25th and 30th to 31st, because let's face it: seeing dinosaurs around the world is cool, but seeing them at night is truly amazing. This is going to give our Jurassic Idol fans to take a walk in the woods with these prehistoric creatures before The Jurassic Extinction 15 million years later. In addition, they'll get to enjoy some great Halloween fun like a gigantic maze, pumpkin painting and spooky tram rides. * Matthew: (growls softly) '' * '''Willow:' Ah, yes. That's right. Special pricing applies. Well, one last question for you, Matthew. Why should fans vote for you? * Matthew: (roars) '' * '''Willow:' There you have it, folks. A vote for Matthew the Metricanthosaurus is a vote for world peace. Don't forget you can check out all of the Jurassic Idol interviews right here online and be sure to call in your vote at 708-688-8953 or email your votes to Idol@czs.org. (Lamar stops the camera and he and Willow leave Matthew behind to continue his roam. Back in the present day, Adluk, Kefra, Hadan and the other warriors were examining the clues gathered by Buffy, Spike and Xander.) * Kefra: According to these clues, it shouldn't have been an attack from a vampire. We should come up right between the other. * Adluk: When those damn yanks go to sleep--No offense-- * Hadan: '''None taken. We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them. Are you sure we can find this secret compartment? * '''Kefra: Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offense. * Adluk: But everyone loves good Americans. * Kefra: Yes. But some of them are not. * Hadan: None taken. * Boyan: Let me get this straight. They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars. * Jeash: They'd take out your heart as well. * Halei: You know how they took out your brains? * Giles: Halei, I don't think we need to know this. * Jeash: They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils. * Giles: That's gotta hurt. * Glema: It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this. * Jeash: Are you sure we are finding the discovery? * Eljam: Yes, Mockingbird (Jeash). I am sure. * Halei: If I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification. * Eljam: 'Likewise. ''(Meanwhile, Padwy and Lydav find a dead body.) * '''Lydav: My word! Pamela, this fellow's not only dead, but... he's so pale, there doesn't seem to be an ounce of blood left in him! * Padwy: But I don't see any wound, except these puncture marks on his neck... Are we supposed to believe that a vampire bit this man, and drank his blood? * Lydav: Horsefeathers! A poor naïve soul like Eljam may believe in vampires! But you and I know that someone in London is exploiting people's superstitions to disguise murders! * Padwy: Xander will explain to us how this fellow really died! * Lydav: It would help to know the victim's name... But for now, we only have his initials on his tie: E.W. What about other clues? * Padwy: From the tombstone ornament I found? * Lydav: Sharp eye! That tombstone ornament might have been broken by the killer! Putting it back together should give us a lead! * Padwy: And, with due respect to the dead, we may have to inspect that shrine as well. Those hold objects so close to the body might hide something! * Lydav: (holding a lantern) ''Pamela, the night is dark, but it's our duty to shine the light of reason on this ghastly crime! Let us proceed! ''(Surely enough, in Buckingham Palace, Giles was examining the body. Xander and Adluk were getting clues from him.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Britain Category:Mystery Scenes